toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shai-Nefer
Shai-Nefer (シェーネファー Sheenefaa) is the IGO's Coliseum Director for the Gourmet Coliseum after Human World starts to recover from the Meteor Spice. She is a woman who loves to gamble and states that is the main reason why she took the job. Appearance Shai-Nefer is a short, elderly woman who looks much younger than her actual age. She has fairly short, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders as well as brown eyes. Her most distinctive feature, aside from her attire, is her periorbital puffiness, or the bags under her eyes. She always has these, even when she manages to get a good night of deep sleep. She dresses in a red, sleeveless shirt that has a yellow logo with a white fist in the middle. Under that she wears a long sleeved, black shirt, white pants and yellow shoes, the same colour as the logo. She also wears a hat that is the same colour as her shirt, with the same logo on it. She also paints her nails the same red as her shirt. She says that she wears it because it is the Coliseums uniform, but it is actually just what she prefers to wear to work. Personality Shai-Nefer has a relatively relaxed personality and doesn't really bother worrying about much. When things don't go too smoothly at her job, and the attendees complain about it, she simply tells them that they should just go somewhere else to bet on beasts fighting. After they calm down, they tend to come back. This is because they realize that there isn't really anywhere else that they can go to do that sort of betting and see that sort of show. She is also known to be a bit of a goofball, as shown by her attire of choice while working. The biggest thing that people notice about her personality is that she is addicted to gambling. She gambles as much, or sometimes more than the customers who come there to spend some money. Most of the time, her gambling doesn't get in the way of her work, but sometimes it gets away from her and her coworkers need to bring her back to reality. The one thing she seems to love more than gambling is her family, though specifically it's her granddaughter. She'll usually snap out of her gambling faze pretty quickly when Sharlene tells her to get it together. History Shai-Nefer was born in a poor family, so in hopes that she would have good Food Luck, which basically decides how well off you do in the world, they gave her a name that meant "good luck". Unfortunately, she was born with horrible Food Luck, so much so that she almost died many times, including during childbirth. When she was 10 years old, she came her closest to dying when she was in an accident where she lost a lot of blood. She needed a blood transfusion, but no one in the village was compatible with her blood type, not even her parents. Fortunately there was a Bishokuya who was traveling through that was the same blood type. He performed the blood transfusion, and due to his Gourmet Cells, she also got them. She knows noting about this Bishokuya, except that he was blonde and tanned. This has led her to believe that she was saved by IGO president Ichiryuu, and has had a crush on him since then. After that, her Food Luck occasionally gets better due to her Tychokinesis she gained, though initially it only happened subconsciously when she would almost die. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Food Luck Her parents were hoping that their child would be born with good Food Luck, which is why they gave her a name that means "good luck". Unfortunately, Shai was given incredibly horrible Food Luck. It is so bad that her poor luck has nearly killed her on multiple occasions. She will say that the fact that she is still alive is a testament to her actually having good luck, but she only halfheartedly believes that. Tychokinesis After gaining Gourmet Cells, Shai gained the ability to have some control over Food Luck. She isn't able make specific things happen, but she can affect luck to improve the chances of favourable (or unfavourable) things to happen. She mainly uses this ability to flip her own Food Luck from being bad to good. Occasionally doing so when she realizes that her bad Food Luck is about to try to take her life yet again, but mainly using it when she gambles. Unfortunately, this luck reversal doesn't always work, and no one, not even Shai, can tell if it worked until something happens. This usually results in her losing all the money she previously won. She isn't able to use her Tychokinesis to directly affect someone else's Food Luck, though she can imbue items with good or bad Food Luck that will affect the person using it. These items will affect anyone who uses them except for Shai-Nefer herself. Electromagnetic Emission Shai-Nefer is capable of emitting different types of electromagnetic radiation ranging from radio to ultraviolet. She does this by changing the energy of the infrared light that gets emitted by her blood as body heat. She can either lower the energy, thus increasing the wavelength, in order to create microwaves or radio waves, or she can raise the energy, thus decreasing the wavelength, in order to create visible or ultraviolet light. She has become immune to the negative effects these forms of radiation have on the body. *Radio Waves: She will often use this type of radiation in order to communicate with people over the radio on a specific station. That way she doesn't need to carry around one around to give orders to her subordinates, and that way they can't talk back to her unless in person, making her word final most of the time. *Microwaves: Most often when she uses this radiation, it will be to reheat any food that she might be eating that has gone cold, mostly doing it while it is in her mouth so as to contain the radiation from harming others. **Grape Shot: Her signature move, Shai-Nefer first puts a grape in her mouth and bites it in half horizontally. She then turns her mouth into a microwave oven, emitting microwaves in her closed mouth. After a short while, the grape turns into plasma, which she then shoots out of her mouth. This attack doesn't travel very far, but can cause some serious damage to those who are up close, especially since she usually aims for the eyes. *Visible Light: She usually uses this form or radiation to momentarily blind the opponent by turning all her infrared light into every colour of visible light, creating a bright flash of white light. *Ultraviolet Light: Shai-Nefer will usually turn her body heat into ultraviolet light when she is working close to her granddaughter, providing her with plenty of Vitamin D and a constant tan. Relationships *'Sharlene': Sharlene is the apple of Shai-Nefer's eye, and loves her greatly. To make sure that she remains safe, Shai made two charms out of horseshoes for Sharlene that she uses in her hair. She was the one who got her granddaughter her job as the Beast Tamer for the Coliseum. *'Kaisha': Kaisha is a girl that she adopted as her grandchild. She not only took her in to her family, she also saved her life by giving her a blood transfusion. Shai considers Kaisha to be one of the most important people in her life, second only to Sharlene. When Sharlene tells her to get serious and stop gambling, she will (for a time) do just that, but with Kaisha, she prefers to have fun by joking around with her. Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:IGO Category:Coliseum Staff